leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Teddiursa (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=2'00" |height-m=0.6 |weight-lbs=19.4 |weight-kg=8.8 |abilityn=d |ability1=Pickup |ability2=Quick Feet |abilityd=Honey Gather |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Field |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=1 |evat=1 |expyield=66 |oldexp=124 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=120 |body=06 |pokefordex=teddiursa |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Teddiursa (Japanese: ヒメグマ Himeguma) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Teddiursa is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon covered in short, orange-brown fur. Its muzzle is light tan with a small black nose and black eyes. There is a slightly paler tan crescent marking on its face, and it has round ears. It has three claws on its forepaws as well as two claws and yellow paw pads on its hind paws. Its tail is short, round, and puffy. Teddiursa uses pollen and fruit to create its own honey. The marking on its face glows when it finds honey already made. Honey is often absorbed into Teddiursa's forepaws, and it is often seen licking them. It will hide food stores throughout its territory before food becomes scarce in winter. Teddiursa lives in . In the anime Major appearances Teddiursa debuted in Spell of the Unown: Entei, where Molly Hale used an illusion of one, created by the , as her second Pokémon in her against . It quickly defeated with a combination of and . She was later seen playing with a real Teddiursa in the ending credits. Teddiursa made its main series debut in UnBEARable. It was a manipulative thief who would pretend to be cute to humans in order to steal their food and blame it on their Pokémon. Ultimately, it evolved into at the end of the episode, and was thus no longer able to use its charm on humans with ease anymore. A Teddiursa is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. It appeared in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams, and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. It also made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Teddiursa appeared in Going For A Spinda. It was disguised as a by and tied up in order to lure a Spinda to them, but instead, its parent came and blasted them away. Multiple Teddiursa appeared in Leading a Stray!, where they were among the Pokémon assisting a in its efforts to help a trapped in the sewers. A Teddiursa appeared under the care of Normajean in The Brockster Is In!, where it was among the Pokémon ed by a group of , but were saved thanks to Brock's Chansey and . A Teddiursa appeared in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!, under the ownership of a . It was playing with a and a when they were all attacked by a rampaging . Teddiursa was then taken to a Pokémon Center and healed with the help of Nurse Joy and her . A Teddiursa appeared in The Power of Us as one of the Pokémon befriended by Margo. It and a were targeted by Pokémon hunters looking for , but they were saved by Zeraora, , and his friends. Minor appearances A Teddiursa and Ursaring made a cameo appearance in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, as two of the Pokémon living in 's forest. A baby Teddiursa appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, where it was one of the Pokémon being cared for by Mr. Shellby. A Teddiursa appeared in The Legend of Thunder! along with an Ursaring. A Teddiursa was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A 's Teddiursa appeared in Pros and Con Artists. A Teddiursa appeared in A Fan with a Plan. A Teddiursa appeared in a flashback in Lights, Camerupt, Action!, where it was an actor in a film starring that and were watching when they were younger. A Coordinator's Teddiursa appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Teddiursa appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Teddiursa appeared in Wild in the Streets!. A Teddiursa appeared in a flashback in Mutiny in the Bounty! as one of J's captured Pokémon. Three Teddiursa appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. A Teddiursa made a brief appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . A Teddiursa appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. A Teddiursa appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, under the ownership of a young girl named . A Trainer's Teddiursa appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that had set up. A Teddiursa appeared in An Egg Scramble!, where it tried to steal Team Rocket's food but failed. A Teddiursa appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at the Sunyshore City Pokémon Center. A Teddiursa appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Teddiursa appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A Teddiursa appeared in 's flashback in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A Teddiursa appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as a resident of Allearth Forest. Four Teddiursa appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. They were among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A 's Teddiursa appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Pokémon Performer's Teddiursa appeared in A Dancing Debut!, where it was seen competing in the . It appeared again in Master Class Choices!, where it was used in the Showcase; and then again in Master Class is in Session!, where it participated in the Showcase. A Teddiursa appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Trainer's Teddiursa appeared in Unlocking Some Respect! in a flashback. Three Trainers' Teddiursa appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Five Teddiursa appeared in Till We Compete Again!, with four under the ownership of different Trainers and the fifth being wild. Five Teddiursa appeared in The Power of Us, under the ownership of different Trainers. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Teddiursa appeared in and . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Teddiursa's Picnic, helps Kurt's granddaughter, Maizie, a Teddiursa with a as thanks for giving him food. They finally caught it in Ursaring Major. A Teddiursa appeared in a flashback in Silly Scyther. A Teddiursa appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. rented a Teddiursa for his against in Uprooting Seedot. A student's Teddiursa appeared in Movie Panic. In the TCG In the TFG One Teddiursa figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * : Teddiursa is a resident of Treasure Town. He and his brother Ursaring also meet the player and partner at the end of Mystifying Forest, where they discover that the Luminous Spring has been restored. Teddiursa becomes the first Pokémon to evolve at the Luminous Spring since its restoration. Pokédex entries |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} extension}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , Acuity Lakefront |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} , Mt. Silver}} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Camp Starlight }} |area= , Endless Level 29, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Iceberg Zone, Cavern Zone, Flower Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Dolce Island, Old Mansion, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance, Locomotive Café: Dash Race!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 329}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Scent Teddiursa|English|United States|5|January 31 to February 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Scent Teddiursa}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Teddiursa|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Teddiursa}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=217 |name2=Ursaring |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Teddiursa is one of the fourteen Pokémon for which foreign Pokédex entries can be collected in . * Teddiursa is the only non- with a unique sprite in (aside from the different forms of ). * Teddiursa can be seen as a parallel to : Their evolution lines are exclusive to opposite versions of and (and are the only Pokémon to swap version-exclusive status between localizations), they each have one evolved form, and they both have as an Ability and lose it upon evolution. Origin Teddiursa is based on a and possibly a or , both s. The moon marking and the fact that it is a bear cub may mean it might have been based on the constellation 's mythology. Name origin Teddiursa is a combination of '' and ursa ( for bear). Himeguma may be a combination of 姫 hime (princess, small) or hi (an alternate reading of 朏 mikazuki moon) and 熊 kuma (bear). Hime is the Japanese word for princess, but also used as small in . In other languages , , and |fr=Teddiursa|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Teddiursa|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Teddiursa|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Teddiursa|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=깜지곰 Kkamjigom|komeaning=Literally "Baby bear". |zh_cmn=熊寶寶 Xióngbǎobǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bear baby" |hi=टेडीआरसा Teddiursa|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Теддиурса Teddiursa|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon that run from battle 216 de:Teddiursa es:Teddiursa fr:Teddiursa it:Teddiursa ja:ヒメグマ zh:熊宝宝